From One World to Another
by Kokoro-Komori
Summary: My story is about a girl who is teleported to the yugioh world, and right inbetween a meeting with Yami Bakura and Mirak Istar. She being a fan quickly tlaks her way out of death, and into someone's heart. Who? read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

K-K: AT last I will right a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction  
  
Tera: takes step back that was creepy  
  
K-K: really?  
  
Tera: Nods  
  
K-K: Mirak do the disclaimer!  
  
Mirak: Why me?  
  
K-K: Cause if you don't I'll tell Bakura you lied to him.  
  
Mirak: Damn, fine...KokoroKomori owns no one but herself.  
  
K-K: Good  
  
((( Chapter 1 (((( (((( Portal ((((  
  
Bring!  
  
The school bell rang; the first person out was a tall, brown haired, gold- eyed girl. She turned toward the park in the town. Her school bag bounced gently against her side. A gentle smile was played on her face.  
  
She was wearing a jean jacket covering a dark green shirt that said, "I'm not violent but if you keep saying that I'm going to kill you." She had black jeans on; along the side of the jeans were a bunch of Egyptian hieroglyphs. She wore a gold anklet on her right ankle.  
  
A beeping sound erupted from her backpack. She reached in, and pulled out a black cell phone. She pressed a button, and placed it to her ear.  
  
"Hey dear," a voice said on the other line.  
  
"Hi mom," the girl answered.  
  
"Kokoro I'm not going to be home for dinner."  
  
"'Kay bye mom," Kokoro said as she hung up, and put the phone back in her bag.  
  
She walked silently through the park, taking in all the calming sounds. (Yes I know that was cheesy) She turned down a dirt path that led to a large cabin in the woods. When she arrived she unlocked it, and stepped inside. She dropped her bag by the door, and walked in the living room.  
  
"Where in the world is the Ra-Damned remote!" She yelled as she searched the living room. "Found it."  
  
She sat down, and turned on the T. V. just as her favorite show came on. (If you haven't guessed yet it's yugioh) She watched the episode eyes taking in everything. This episode they meet 'Namu'  
  
"Oh my god it's so easy to see that that is Mirak Istar. Man sometimes I wonder how stupid Yugi is...No don't leave Joey, and Tea alone with him...Oh look ghouls didn't see that coming...Ha Joey you stupid idiot. Yes they got Tea!" Kokoro lectured the characters.  
  
After the show ended Kokoro got up, and went into the kitchen. She walked over to the fridge looking for something to eat. Her eyes fell on some three-day-old fried rice. She grabbed it, and quickly ate.  
  
After she ate she went up stairs to her room where she grab her pajamas, and took a quick shower. She came out wearing a black pajama top that had a picture of the wing dragon of Ra. And black pajama pants that had Egyptian Hieroglyphs on them.  
  
She slipped on her disc-man, and walked over to her bed. She sat down, and noticed a shining golden light by her closet. Curious she walked over, and touched it. It pulled her in. She suddenly felt sick. 'Mental note to self never eat three day old Chinese food again.'  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
K-K: that was chapter one in my fabulous story. cough cough  
  
Tera: who will save me from this torture?  
  
Kira: appears out of nowhere sees Tera, and wraps his arms around her waist hello.  
  
Tera: I'm still mad at you for trying to take off my bikini top yesterday. .  
  
K-K: Really I forgave Mirak  
  
Mirak: please read, and review.  
  
Yami Mirak: takes control or else I will send your mind to the shadow realm.  
  
K-K: Bad Yami Mirak back into the back of Mirak's mind. YM: But  
  
K-K: GO!  
  
Mirak: has control again thanks  
  
K-K; No problem   
  
Mirak: please read and review 


	2. The Meeting

K-K: This is chapter two wrote it last night, and now I'm typing it.   
  
Nari: You scare me sometimes. O.O  
  
K-K: It's that the point though?  
  
Marik: Can you please get on with the story?  
  
K-K: Fine...I own nothing other then Kokoro  
  
(((Chapter 2((( ((((The Meeting((((  
  
"So you want me to duel the pharaoh, and if I win you'll give me your millennium rod?" A tall sinister looking teen asked. He had white haired, and chocolate/crimson eyes.  
  
"Correct," an Egyptian teen answered. He had platinum blonde hair, and violet eyes.  
  
All the sudden a golden light appeared on the ceiling, and a girl fell out of it. She had long brown hair, and golden eyes.  
  
"Ow," she said as she rubbed her head. "Note to self don't touch strange shining golden lights anymore. May cause headache, or other serious injuries. Damn that hurt!"  
  
She stopped rubbing her head, and looked up. Her eyes met violet eyes; she blinked twice before jumping up, and away from both teens. He golden eyes landed on the white haired teen. (If you haven't guess who they are yet you need to watch the show more) Her eyes widened even more, and took a step back.  
  
"Um...hi..." she said. 'Oh my days just been great got in a fight, lost the remote, got sent to another dimension, and now I'm in a room with two villains from my favorite show. What's next I'm gonna be forced into being a mind slave. What ever I do don't say a word about what I know.'  
  
"Who are you," the white haired teen asked.  
  
"Well you see I don't really trust tomb...I think I'm not gonna to tell you," she said. 'Great there I go again.'  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Um...someone I don't trust?"  
  
"Nice try."  
  
"Damn"  
  
The Egyptian boy pulled out a rod, "What should we do with her Bakura?"  
  
"Letting me go, and/or showing me the exit would be nice...what they aren't nice I forgot," the girl mumbled to herself.  
  
"I say we get the information out of her, then send her to the shadow realm."  
  
"The shadow realm isn't that the place your mind goes after you lose a shadow duel?" She asked. "Damn and I though you were going to kill me. Oh well I guess it's better then other things I could think of..." 'Ah my poor virgin eyes!' "...I mean locking me in a room with the friendship freak, tied to a chair being forced to watch barney, and all her friendship speeches. Ah it burns! To much happy!"  
  
"Marik shut her up!"  
  
Marik lifted his rod, and it glowed a bright golden light. Kokoro blinked a couple times knowing what was going to happen. When nothing happened she cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Ha! You're millennium rod has no affect on me!"  
  
"That only means one thing," Bakura said turning towards Marik. "She has a millennium item."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
K-K: I finished chapter 2. I'm so happy.   
  
Nari: You think Tera forgave Kira yet?  
  
Nuclear explosion goes off in background  
  
K-K: Nope.  
  
Nari: Please read and review.   
  
K-k: mumbling only cause Duke asked you on a date.  
  
Nari: blush No!  
  
Marik: Catfight...please read and review. 


	3. Powers

K-K: I'm back...  
  
Mirak: your point?  
  
K-K: I brought company!!  
  
Tera, Nari, Niku, and Teiu walk out of the shadows  
  
Kira: Tera are you still mad?  
  
Tera: No...  
  
Nari: Why am I here?  
  
K-K: Cause I used the authoress power thing...  
  
Nari: oh...  
  
Niku: Whatever...KokoroKomori owns nothing except kokoro.  
  
(((Chapter 3((( ((((Powers((((  
  
"But I can't have a millennium item," Kokoro said think it over.  
  
"Explain," Yami Bakura ordered.  
  
"Well there seven right..." They nodded. "...Bakura you have the millennium eye, and ring. Marik you have the millennium rod. Isis has the millennium necklace. Shadi has the scales, and key. Finally Yugi has the millennium puzzle which holds the pharaoh spirit. Bakura you stole the ring from Pegasus, and want to rule the world. Marik you want revenge on the pharaoh, and then become pharaoh." Kokoro turn to the corner where she saw here bag. "Hey my bag got teleported here too! Sweet!"  
  
Bakura, and Marik started whispering to one another, while Kokoro went through her bag. She had three pair of pants, and three black tank tops. She also had her switchblade, her sunglasses, her duel monsters deck, and her cell phone.  
  
"Hey do you know what Yugi's phone number is?" She asked as she turned her phone on.  
  
"Yeah it's (insert random numbers here)" Bakura said not really paying attention.  
  
"Thanks...Oh hello may I please speak to Yugi?" Kokoro asked.  
  
(A.N. I'm going to do the phone conversation in a different format.) Yugi: This is he  
  
Kokoro: I kind of need to speak to your millennium puzzle spirit  
  
Yugi: How do you?  
  
Kokoro: Not know hurry!  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Mirak, and Bakura have her cornered, and Are trying to grab her phone  
  
Kokoro: Now listen carefully Pharaoh. I'm being held captive, or at least I think I'm being held captive by...dodges Bakura... Marik. And...dodges Marik...IF YOU DON'T HELP ME I WON'T TELL YOU WHAT I KNOW ABOUT YOUR FRINKEN-  
  
(A.N. Back to normal mode)  
  
Bakura grabbed Kokoro's phone, and threw it against the wall. Kokoro's right eye twitched. Wind burst open the only window, and knocked Bakura against the wall.  
  
"Wh-what?" Kokoro fell to her knees as the wind died down. "What is happening to me?"  
  
As Kokoro got up, after she calmed down. Her pant leg folded up to show her anklet. Marik, and Bakura's eyes widened. Kokoro looked at her anklet, and stared at them giving them a weird look. (Like this...O.o...)  
  
"What?" Kokoro said stepping back.  
  
(((((((((((((((((  
  
K-k: that's it please read, and review. 


	4. Lessons

K-K: sorry I am having trouble with my comp. But since I have time I shall right the next chapter!  
  
Nari: Don't forget the other thing you need to say.  
  
K-K: OH YEAH! I'm going to take between two worlds off, and replace it with a gundam wing fanfiction called, "From the eyes of another" Please read it. I will be continuing this though.   
  
Teiu: O.o Who gave the evil girl sugar?  
  
K-K: Oh shut up Mr. Goody-Goody. Oh yeah vote for the pairings.  
  
Kokoro/Bakura  
  
Kokoro/Mirak  
  
I will announce the winner next chapter so hurry up and vote.  
  
Niku: KokoroKomori owns nothing other then herself.  
  
(((Chapter 4((( ((((Lessons((((  
  
"Okay your starting to creep me out..." kokoro said as she backed away from the two.  
  
"Bakura I think we found our new secret weapon," Marik said smirking evilly.  
  
Bakura smirked too, "Yes now I'll go grab her duel disk, and locater card. While you explain the situation to her. And girl if you don't help us you will be in a realm of pain."  
  
Bakura left, and Kokoro eyed the door, but thought about it. 'Try to escape most likely fail, and probably get the crap beat out of me. Or I could just stay here remain perfectly safe.'  
  
"I'd go with the second one if I were you," Marik said.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot you could read minds. Oh well I guess I'll help. What do I have to do?"  
  
"Well first let's see if you have psychic powers," Marik said stepping behind her.  
  
"Um..." Kokoro said as she thought if Marik really was crazy.  
  
"What's your name first of all?" "K-Kokoro Komori."  
  
"Good. Now see that box over there?" Kokoro nodded. "Picture it floating in your mind. Got it?" She nodded again. " Now open your eyes, and act like you are lifting the box." Kokoro placed her hands in front of her, and lifted her hands.  
  
"No like this." Marik stepped behind her. (He, and Bakura are about three inches taller then her) he placed his hands over hers, and positioned her hands the right way. "Now try."  
  
Kokoro blushed slightly, but focused on the box. She did what she was told, and the box started to float. She smiled slightly. Mirak nodded his approval. Kokoro slowly set the box down.  
  
"Okay so you have strong psychic powers, wind powers, but can you read minds?"  
  
Kokoro nodded, "I have always been able to. Ever since I was five."  
  
Mirak nodded. Bakura run into the room with a huge smile on his face, "Got the last one. So girl what's your name?"  
  
"Kokoro."  
  
"Well Kokoro let's see how good you battle."  
  
Kokoro gulped, 'What have I gotten myself into?'  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
K-K: currently running after a very scared Duo Get back her Maxwell so I can kill you!!!!  
  
Teiu: O.OU What did Duo do?  
  
Tera: He painted Kokoro's room pink.  
  
Wufei: grabs Kokoro You can kill him later onna you need to start our fanfiction soon.  
  
K-K: Yeah...I'll get you back later. turns to leave And Duo when I'm down my room better be back to dark green, or you will suffer.  
  
Duo: Nods Kokoro scary then Wu-man. Anyway...Please read, and review.  
  
K-K: Or I'll take this one off too. And I know no one wants that right? ...Right? Anyway please read, and review so I can write the next chapter. 


	5. Tera

K-k: Hey here, and I'm going to post the results next chapter. I only  
had one vote so, so far...  
  
Kokoro/Mirak: 1  
  
Kokoro/Bakura: 0  
  
Tera: It truly is sad.  
  
K-k: please vote. And I need more reviews. To write the next chapter I  
will require 3 reviews. I check everyday so review.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Kokoro only. Only Kokoro nothing else.  
  
(((Chapter 5(((  
((((Tera((((  
  
Kokoro put here deck back in her pocket. She had just beat Bakura for the third time. She sat in a chair, and sighed.  
  
"I have to admit mortal you are a good duelist," Bakura said as he stood.  
  
Kokoro wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. He eyes were on the forest she saw in her mind. She had an erg to flee, and run into the forest. To live in the forest. (She has an ancient blood in her you find out later what kind of blood) She sighed, and got up. She looked around but found no one.  
  
'Left alone again,' She commented to herself. 'Just like home. I wonder how Tera's doing?'  
  
((With Tera (currently in Kokoro's World)((  
  
Tera, A tall brown haired, amber-eyed girl, sat on the couch by the phone, "Kokoro should have called already. I mean she always calls at 7:30 p.m."  
  
Tera got up, and took out her deck. She looked through, and stopped on a blank card. She stared for a second, and then fainted.  
  
When she woke up she was staring into violet eyes. She blinked then jumped up. Her heartbeat was racing. She turned, and faced the tri-colored boy who was in front of her. He was...small. (Bet you know who this is)  
  
"Hey I'm a cartoon..." Tera said before she fainted.  
  
((Back with Kokoro((  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
"I refuse to where a dress!" Kokoro yelled as she dodged another ghoul who was trying to catch her.  
  
"Kokoro you are going to where the Ra-damned dress, or I'm going to force you to where the Ra-damned dress. Got it!"  
  
"How your rod doesn't work on me?" She stated as she dodged another ghoul.  
  
Unknown to her Bakura was now holding the dress while Marik snuck up behind her, and grabbed her arms, and pinned them behind her back.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Okay Mortal either you willing put on the dress or we will undress you, and put int on you," Bakura said with a perverted smirk.  
  
"Fine I'm put on the stupid dress."  
  
They gave her the dress, and Kokoro quickly slipped it on. 'I hate Dresses!' she mentally yelled.  
  
"I'm done."  
  
Marik, and Bakura walked in, and gasp at the site. Kokoro stood there where a dark green dress that went to the floor. It had a golden vine prints on it, and fitted her body perfectly.  
  
"It doesn't look good?" Kokoro asked looking at them.  
  
((((((((((((((  
  
K-K: okay I added another character, Tera kokoro best friend. Now I need three reveiws before I write the nexted chapter.  
  
Tera: So review!  
  
Niku: Am I going to be in your story?  
  
K-K: Sorry no.  
  
Niku: Damn  
  
K-K: don't forget to vote for who Kokoro is paired with.  
  
Tera: Please read and Review.  
  
K-k: Ja Ne 


End file.
